Bubble Baths
by SoySkittySauce
Summary: In which a fluff enduced Deidara and Tobi give each other baths. And the Akatsuki themed bubble bath soap.


XD I love this sotry. Hope ya do too...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara was busy making too many clay birds it must have gone to his head. Especially when Tobi messes things up.

Pinching and punching and kneading each piece of clay carefully he maid his "masterpieces" of art. Then, blowing them up for enjoyment. Afterall, as he always said "Art is a bang" and it was true...unless you were being too literal of course. Deidara was about to make another clay bird, trying to perfect the beak perfectly so he could make them explode with such "beauty" and "skill" it was sure to please Sasori, wherever he was now. As soon as he did one pinch...

"Hi Deidara Senpai, whatcha making???" and Tobi, his annoying partner calloused rough fingers steadily went up to the clay bird, oblivious to the fact that he was making a bomb.

"Tobi NO DONT-" and the clay bird exploded in their face, leaving a scarred masks on Tobi and Deidara's feminine girly hair up and dirty. Obviously, he cared about his looks so who did he blame. To him, the clay was God because he looked at Tobi with an anger it made you think the only thought on his mind was killing him. Tobi was bright ENOUGH to run away with random little shrieks every now and then. Deidara was pissed now.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY MY ASS UN!! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU DUMBSHIT,UN!!!!!!!" And Deidara started to chase the "good boy" around the room running into everything and getting even dirtier than before. Tobi wasn't stopping for any air and neither was Deidara. By about 30 minutes of running to Tobi in the small cramped room, he finally caught the boy grabbing him by the shoulder forcefully and then put his hand on Tobi's waist but he didn't seem to mind.

"Senpai, aren't you fresh" and Tobi giggled with a huge grin behind his mask. Deidara quickly took his had off the boys waist, even though he wouldn't admit he kinda liked it. But he was still angry that Tobi destroyed his art. Even though he made the same piece of crap bird every time.

"Tobi, if leader see's us this dirty he's gunna get mad. Now, we need to take a bath. Quickly, un-" and he stopped his sentence as he saw how disgusting both looked. "You know what, a long bath."

Tobi was happy. He always wanted his senpai to bathe him. He thought it was a random act of kindness. Deidara thought it was a way to get Tobi out of his life for a while.

"Ooh!! Tobi wants a bubble bath!! You can wash my hair if ya like senpai!!" and Tobi giggled like a schoolgirl. Deidara wanted to kill him at the thought of it. It is a bit disturbing really: two criminals blowing pink bubbles in a small tub while they giggle cutely. Very manly and macho. But hey, you do what you have to do at times.

Deidara and Tobi quickly shed off their robes and shoes and put on their Akatsuki themed towels with the red clouds on it. Everything seemed to look the same when it came to life in the Akatsuki. If you had bedspreads with red clouds, then you obviously got towels aswell. Must have been some fort of benefits from joining.

Opening the door to the bathroom, they had realized something: there was only one tub. A small, circular tub that just barely could fit two people. So that meant if they wanted to get over with the bath...

"Yay senpai! We can bathe each other! Tobi really wanted to do this!" and Tobi hopped up and down as he held his towel so it wouldn't fall off. Deidara wasn't sure about the whole situation. First off, giving Tobi a bath was like hell to him. But his heart told him otherwise. But he went neutral.

"You know you want to do this"

"Tobi, take your towel off and get in the tub. Then, I'll get in and take a QUICK bath, un. I will only pass you the soap and you clean yourself. You got that un?" said Deidara bluntly because he somewhat didn't want to do this. Then again, this was Tobi. Loveable, annoying, cute little Tobi. Sure, why not? Tobi looked at Deidara directly.

"Ok then senpai! Woot!!" and he threw his towel onto the black porcelain floor and jumped into the tub, shaking and jumping about. Deidara's expression was hard to understand: either he liked the naked Tobi or wanted to strangle him if someone randomly walked in here wondering what the hell was happening. He didn't know what to believe in. But he blushed. Not so visible a pinkish hue that accented his dazzling blue eyes.

"Um...I'll go in now, un." and Deidara slowly took off his towel and walked into the tub, slightly nervous and blushing more than the last time all while biting his lower lip and staring down. He was looking at Tobi's feet, not sure what to do.

"Senpai, lest start the bubbles!" and Tobi got a bottle of Akatsuki brand bubble bath with bubble gum scent ready and dripped the whole bottle into the small tub, overflowing the whole tub with black and red bubbles ready to pop. Deidara was blushing like crazy. Giving Tobi a bath meant-No, he wasn't going to say it. He really wanted to touch the little boy.

"Tobi, how do I bathe you? Do I just splash water on you? Wash your-" and wouldn't finish the sentence. He wasn't sure what was behind his mask. If he was going to wash his face, what were the chances he would be disgusted by his face? That was later. Now, he had to wash the boys body. Great.

"Tobi, let me help un." and slowly and steady, he got a bar of soap and started to rub it around Tobi's neck and chest, leaving an even layer of soap on him. He secretly enjoyed it, touching his pure, small body. A giggling Tobi spoke up

"Senpai, that tickles! Go lower ok?? I'll get closer if you want!!" and Tobi got closer to Deidara's body, both facing each other, face to mask. But that was it. Deidara would have enjoyed it more if he saw the bubbly boys face. The lower half of his body was covered by bubbles, but that didn't stop Deidara form doing what he wanted. He absolutely wanted it.

"Tobi, get closer so I can wash you better. And take off that mask, un." Deidara slowly shoved some bubbles away to the floor and washed Tobi down his torso and beyond. Slowly, he did small circles around their while resting his head and damp blonde hair on Tobi's back, humming as he worked his hands through Tobi's body. Truly, he was enjoying it. Tobi was aswell, blushing form behind his mask. In general, it was a nice bath.

"Tobi, take off your mask. I wanna wash your face, un." and Deidara was caught in the moment lying his head on Tobi's back, just enjoying the warmth of his body, eyes closed and blushing hard. But Tobi was a bit reluctant. A bit too reluctant for Deidara's taste.

"What if you don't like Tobi's face senpai?" Tobi spoke out, but he saw that Deidara wasn't listening and followed his order. Slowly, Tobi took off his mask, and dropped it in the water, shaking nervously wondering what good ol' senpai would think.

"Senpai, I did it. Well?" Deidara opened his eyes, a rare, sweet smile across his face. Looking at the boy's face, his smile got slightly bigger, more energetic. The face was just so...cute, fun, adorable and just what Deidara liked. Cute eyes full of expression and a pale face was what he liked.

"Why do you hide your cute face, un? I like it." and Deidara's wet palms slowly ran down the boy's face, enjoying the touch of his pale skin on his fingertips. 

"Really senpai? You do? Thank you! Tobi thinks your cute too!!" and Tobi, eyes closed with a big grin got closer to his senpai and hugged him, making both flush with bright red blushes. Deidara seemed to enjoy the bath afterall...except her forgot he needed to bathe himself.

"Oh Tobi, your clean but I'm still dirty..and my hair..." and Deidara was trying to find an excuse for Tobi to bathe him. And good, sweet loveable Tobi obviously replied.

"Sure senpai!!!" and Tobi got his Akatsuki Brand sponge and started wiping it all over Deidara's body, much to the blonde haired man's surprise thinking being young and such he wouldn't dare touch him everywhere. But it was enjoyable for both of them.

"Senpai, can you blow bubbles? I think its cute!" Exclaimed a delighted Tobi as he pushed bubbles to Deidara's chest. Deidara looked confused but was too gleeful to say no.

"Why not, un?" and he blew bubbles into his hand to Tobi and both giggled cutely as they blew bubbles to each other.

After a while of blowing bubbles, Deidara noticed something.

"Holy crap! It's 2 in the damn morning!! Tobi its your fault that were up so late with your bubble bath nonsense, un!" and a Deidara with a big temper came back. Tobi's happy grin faded as he walked out of the tub and put on his towel, not as happy and cheerful as before. His mask still laid in the water, hopeless and ugly as usual. Deidara felt like insulting the boy was mean. So quickly, he popped out of the tub like a piece of toast and with so much anticipation to say sorry he ran stark naked out of the bathroom into the bedroom he and Tobi shared. Thank god nobody was there or Deidara would have been in a heap of trouble faster than you could have said (or discovered) "DEIDARA'S A DUDE?!"

Tobi was there, crying softly with soft thin whimpers. The nude blonde walked in, hopefully making him feel better.

"Tobi, you ok, un?"

"Is everything my fault senpai?"

Deidara never realized how hard Tobi took insults. No wonder he wore a mask, he must have been afraid of people making fun of him.

"No Tobi..." and Deidara leaned in giving Tobi a peck on the cheek. "It isn't."

Tobi blushed, and gave him a peck back. It felt good to know someone loved you sometimes. It always did.


End file.
